Skye's Habit
by Skyson
Summary: Skye had an unfortunate habit, and Coulson wasn't sure whether she was aware of it or not. It wasn't entirely unfortunate, of course – at least she had a good singing voice. (He thought she had a very good singing voice, but you wouldn't catch him saying so.)
1. In the Kitchen

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan of Agents of SHIELD, playing around with characters and such... If you recognize it, I don't own it. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **Hello! ... I don't know what else to say. Here's a little something from my archives! (Because it's summer, I'm bored, and I spend most of my time writing ridiculous things.) It's short, but I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't, write a review! It'll help me improve. :)

* * *

Skye had an unfortunate habit, and Coulson wasn't sure whether she was aware of it or not. It wasn't _entirely_ unfortunate, of course – at least she had a good singing voice.

(He thought she had a _very _good singing voice, but you wouldn't catch him saying so.)

It was her turn to put together dinner for the team, and as usual, she had her headphones on and was nodding her head to a beat no one else could hear. Coulson leaned against the doorway, watching her with some amusement. She hadn't noticed him yet, and she was using a carrot as a microphone.

"Skye," May called out as she brushed by him, a couple grocery bags in her hands.

Skye set the carrot down on the cutting board and spun around, trying to act natural. She caught the smirk on Coulson's face as May set the bags down on the island counter, though, and knew that she'd been caught. She gave him a warning glare, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Everything should be in there," May said, as if she hadn't noticed Skye's dancing either.

"Thanks a lot, May," Skye said sincerely, slipping her headphones down around her neck. May gave her a look (Coulson and Skye both knew it was a smile), and stalked back out of the room, only pausing to give Coulson a suspicious glance.

Coulson was too busy giving Skye a suspicious look.

"How did you manage that?" He wondered, asking about May running errands for her. Skye grinned mischievously, shrugged, and turned back toward the carrots, continuing to cut them up into bite-sized pieces.

"I'll never tell," She said, giving him a look over her shoulder before slipping her headphones back on. Coulson smiled a little and shook his head, wondering where she got the gall to be so coy, lately.

And he was pretty sure she'd been flirting with him, too, and often. Not that he minded, but… he tried to maintain a professional relationship between the two of them.

_"Oh, get real, Coulson. Since when have the two of you ever been professional about your relationship?"_ May's voice was haunting his ears, and he frowned slightly. He was uncomfortable because he knew she was right.

"Stacy's mom, has got it going on…" Skye murmured under her breath, nodding her head to the beat, and Coulson looked back toward her quickly, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"What are you listening to?" He asked Skye carefully, stepping toward her. She glanced at him and grinned before returning her eyes to the cutting board.

"Early 2000's, I know, AC. It's a guilty pleasure." She shrugged, talking over her music, he guessed, but she did a good job of not shouting.

"'Guilty pleasure'?" He wondered, staring at her in curiosity, leaning against the island counter.

"Hmm," She said thoughtfully, as if she were speaking to herself, except loud enough that he could hear her, "Maybe that's not the best choice in lyrics…" She trailed off as she moved toward the skillet simmering on the stove and dumped the carrots in.

He smiled. Her stir-fry was one of his favourites.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her eyes on him, and he looked back at her. Was she – she was … _eyeing_ him.

He swallowed, and folded his arms across his chest. She made a show of reaching around him for the grocery bag, definitely encroaching his personal space, but he didn't dare move. She eyed him up and down slowly before turning around and digging through the bag.

He stared at her with wide eyes. He'd better leave, now, before he did something _very _unprofessional.

"Stacy's dad, has got it really bad…" She sang, not quite under her breath anymore, and he coughed.

He got out of there before hearing the rest of her song.

* * *

**Song: **"Stacy's Mom" - Fountains of Wayne


	2. In Lola

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan of Agents of SHIELD, playing around with characters and such... If you recognize it, I don't own it. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **So, I originally had written "Chapter 1" as a one-shot, but then I started thinking about all these other songs Skye could get caught singing, and, well... why not? I'm pretty sure I'm going to start calling this series a crack!fic, because, honestly.

* * *

"Where _are_ we?" Skye wondered, looking out the window at the landscape around them.

"Ah… somewhere south of Louisville." Trip said, after consulting the map in his hands. He was riding shotgun as May drove; FitzSimmons and Skye were sitting in the back. Coulson was following in Lola.

"Ugh. We've been in this car all night. Let's stop for an early lunch." Skye suggested, and May raised her eyebrow toward her through the rearview mirror.

"Where?!" Fitz asked incredulously, gesturing around them. They were on some sort of service road; hardly paved and surrounded by fields.

"Anywhere," Skye pointed out. "It's blue skies all around. We're going to be eating on the road, anyway – we might as well actually stop and stretch our legs some."

May must've agreed with her, because ten minutes later she was pulling off into the grass.

"I still don't see why we didn't take the Bus…" Fitz was muttering as they all got out, and May ignored him as she moved to the back to pull out the cooler of food.

"Too conspicuous." Trip replied, hopping out and tossing the map onto his seat. He lifted his arms in the air as he stretched, and Skye took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. He narrowed his eyes at her and wrapped his arms around her in a loose choke-hold. They were wrestling to the ground when Coulson pulled up next to them, his eyebrow raised over the rim of his aviators. Trip stood up and cleared his throat, wiping dust and grass off of his jeans. Skye grinned and hopped up, reaching out to rest her hand on Lola's rear wheel well. Trip watched warily, but Coulson didn't seemed bothered by Skye's familiarity with the car at all.

"She's looking good, AC," Skye grinned, running her hand across the car in almost the same reverent manner Trip had seen Coulson do.

"She is," Coulson agreed, a wide smile on his face as he got out of the car and shut the door. Trip stood back and watched Coulson walk around the front of the car, trailing his hand along the hood. Trip smirked and turned away before Coulson noticed, moving toward May to help pull out the sandwiches and drinks for everyone.

Everyone ended up enjoying that they had stopped for a little bit, and they relaxed in the grassy field for a couple of hours. FitzSimmons went for a little walk together, meandering around side-by-side with their heads bent toward one another as they talked. Skye watched them with a smile on her face, but then thought of Trip and winced, glancing over at him. He was sitting on the tailgate of the SUV with May, looking quite content. Skye wasn't sure what they had been talking about, but their hushed tones didn't seem stressed or tense, so she didn't worry too much.

Coulson had let Skye sit on the back fender of his car while she ate, so long as she kept her drink on the ground next to her feet. They never talked about how he had rescued Skye from the Bus, but he seemed to understand that Skye had a new sort of appreciation for Lola, and he let her hang around a little more than usual. He was currently leaning against the rear quarter panel next to her, his hands in his pockets and his face neutral as he looked out somewhere in the distance. The overall silence was peaceful, and comforting, but Skye was also a little weirded out by it. They've been so busy lately trying to track down the remaining loyal operatives, HYDRA sleeper cells, and replacement parts for Lola…

Yeah, that had been a requirement on Coulson's part. He managed to last one week before approaching Skye and asking her if she could create a fake secure account he could use to hunt down car parts.

Skye smirked, recalling his thinly veiled desperation, and pulled out her earphones and iPod. She liked peaceful silences, but sometimes she just needed a little music, too.

"Alright, we should get back on the road." May said after a while, and everyone helped clean up and put stuff away. Coulson leaned over and pressed Lola's horn a couple times to alert FitzSimmons, and Skye sighed as she looked into the back of the SUV.

"Can I ride with you, boss-man?" Skye asked Coulson, not begging but giving him her best 'pleeease' face. He looked amused, but nodded and picked up his duffel from the passenger seat, moving it to the trunk. He noticed the huge smile that crossed her face as she moved her bag from the SUV to his car, but he kept his mouth shut. As Skye got in, he felt eyes on him and turned toward the SUV.

May had her "you're an idiot" face on, and Trip looked surprised. Coulson nodded toward them, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipping them on.

"See you at Base," He said, climbing in and turning the car on. Skye had settled in fairly quickly, and was once more in her own world, nodding her head in beat to her music. Coulson nodded toward FitzSimmons when they neared, and pulled out onto the road, being careful not to spray dirt.

Though, he _was _driving a Corvette, so – purely for Trip's benefit, of course – he was pulling ninety by the time May had the SUV back on the road.

He heard Skye laugh, and glanced over at her to see her lean her head back with her eyes closed, her hair pulled back from the wind. She quickly put it up into a ponytail and pulled out her own pair of aviators.

"I haven't worn these since I pretended to be May," Skye laughed again, and Coulson smiled.

_This isn't so bad._

A few hours later they hit rainy weather, and he had to pull off to the side of the road to put the top back up. Skye helped him out to try and get it done quickly, but they both still got pretty wet. They sat there in the car for a few moments as rain pattered against the roof, catching their breath, and Skye had that grin on her face again.

"What?" Coulson asked, perturbed that his suit was going to wrinkle, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," She said, grin still plastered on. He gave her a look before pulling back onto the road, flipping on the lights. Other than the rain and the road, they were sitting in comfortable silence for a while until Skye broke it. "But baby I can only focus on one," She sang under her breath.

"You're singing again." Coulson told her; he hadn't heard what she said but he could tell that she was singing.

"The way you're looking back at me right now, I'm thinkin' bout everything I shouldn't be thinking about…" She hadn't heard him.

"Skye. Is that _country _music?" Coulson asked incredulously.

"You're playing with my mind, baby, ain't no doubt; I'm thinkin' bout everything I shouldn't be thinking about." She was really getting into it; paying no attention to him.

"Inappropriate. _Inappropriate._" Coulson muttered, shifting in his seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Baby, since you and me are on the same page, let's do something bout it. What do you say?"

"Hell."

"What?" Skye pulled the left earphone away, looking over at him. "Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing." Coulson said, keeping his eyes on the road.

He had never been turned on by a woman singing country music before.

_There's a first time for everything, I suppose,_ He thought dryly.

* * *

**Song: **"Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About" - Thompson Square


	3. In Her Office

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan of Agents of SHIELD, playing around with characters and such... If you recognize it, I don't own it. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **I heard this song on the radio today, and as surprised as _I _was upon hearing the lyrics, I could only imagine how surprised Coulson would be, hearing Skye sing it... So... I made it happen!

* * *

Coulson had given Skye her very own office, and she was currently setting about making it her own space. He'd asked her to meet with him ten minutes ago, and when she hadn't shown, he walked down the hall to check on her. He leaned against the doorway as he watched her move about the room, a smirk on his face.

She had her headphones on and was dancing with relative abandon; he knew by that she must have been listening to something pop-related. She had her hula-girl in her hand, trying to decide the best place for it. She set it down on her desk, stepped back, danced a little, picked up the hula-girl, and moved it to a different spot. She did this three times before setting it somewhere she approved of; on a bookshelf behind her desk, just above and to the left of her head when she was sitting down. She smiled, pleased with herself, and kept on singing, digging through a box that was resting on top of her desk.

"So make a wish… I'll make it like your birthday, every day. I'll be your gift, give you something good to celebrate,"

Coulson froze, wondering if he would ever catch her singing something that _didn't_ sound like an innuendo.

But maybe it wasn't… she was singing it innocently enough… he relaxed. _I'm probably just reading into everything because of my _own_ thoughts toward her._

Coulson knew that she wouldn't notice him if he didn't grab her attention, so he cleared his throat loudly as he entered the room.

"So let me get you in your birthday suit… it's time to bring out the big balloons… So let me get you in your birthday suit… It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big…." Skye trailed off, seeing him standing there staring at her. She hurriedly yanked her headphones out, biting her lip. "Hey, AC," She said quietly, embarrassed.

He blinked at her.

"I'm sorry, sir! I don't know why I like Katy Perry… Please don't tell May." Skye begged, and Coulson gave her an incredulous look.

"You think I'm standing here shocked because you were singing _Katy Perry_?" He exclaimed, and at her shrug, he continued, "You were just singing about –about – _birthday suits_!"

Skye lowered her eyebrows, looking at him carefully. He seemed awfully flustered, and she gave him a wide smile, stepping toward him. He stood there as if he was afraid to move.

"Well," She said, pressing her finger against his chest, "You _do_ know how to wear a suit, _Sir_." He felt his mouth go dry as she continued, "I'm sure a birthday suit would be _no problem_ for you."

"Uh," He croaked, and Skye stepped away from him, moving back toward her desk.

"I've got this last box to empty out, and then I'll be ready for our meeting. Sorry I was late." Skye said in a normal tone of voice.

"Cancel our meeting," Coulson's voice cracked, and when she turned around he was gone. She laughed, pulling her headphones back on. She was always embarrassed when somebody caught her singing along to her music, but she had to admit, she had a lot of fun with it whenever it was Coulson.

Ten minutes later, Simmons stuck her head into the office.

"Skye! Hurry up, we all need to be there to sing him happy birthday when he shows up!" Simmons hissed, and Skye quickly followed her out of the room.

"Does he have any idea that we know?" Simmons whispered as they headed down the hall toward the kitchen, and Skye shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She replied innocently.

When Coulson appeared for dinner, he seemed far more relaxed than the last time Skye had seen him, and he smiled and laughed as the team sung "Happy Birthday" to him. Simmons showed him the cake she had made, and Trip yelled out for him to blow out the candles.

"Aw, come on you guys." Coulson was embarrassed, but touched, and his smile was genuine.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Skye reminded him as he leaned toward the candles. He stopped and turned his head to look at her. He narrowed his eyes at her, the corner of his mouth drawing up into a smirk, and then he turned and blew out all the candles. Everyone cheered and as Trip started cutting slices, Coulson pulled Skye off to the side and whispered,

"Two can play that game."

* * *

**A/N.2: **Of course, in my imagination, Coulson says something snarky along the lines of, "I'd rather it if _you_ were in _your_ birthday suit," and neither of them end up making it to dinner, but... I want more funny awkward times before Coulson finally just says "screw it" and, well, screws it.

Sorry, that was bad. I know. You can smack me.

**Song: **"Birthday" - Katy Perry


	4. In the Kitchen - Again

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Agents of SHIELD nor the lyrics used herein.

**A/N: **I will admit that there was a long time where I thought that they _were_ singing about coffee...

* * *

Skye had just finished a rather intense Tai Chi session with May, and was waiting on the coffee to brew. She had made the mistake of insisting to May that she wanted to know the moves perfectly, so May would take nothing less than Skye's total effort. Every. Single. Morning. At 5 a.m., no less.

Skye couldn't complain too much, though. She had asked for it, and she knew that it was helping her with her hand-to-hand combat skills.

Wanting to psych herself up for her lesson with Trip later, she figured some good classic rock would suit her well this morning, so she had that blasting from her headphones.

No one else was up, yet, other than May – and she never left her room before breakfast time – so Skye felt rather free to sing along to Def Leppard. It was applicable anyway, really. She was making coffee.

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more… Easy operator come a knockin' on my door… Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah, give a little more…" She sang as she poured the hot coffee into one of her favorite mugs. "Take a bottle, shake it up," She pulled out the container of cream, "Break the bubble, break it up… Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love… pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up…" Skye danced a little as she poured in a bit of cream, closed the bottle, and put it back in the fridge. She stirred up her coffee and then hunted through the cabinets for the sugar. "Do you take sugar? One lump or two?" She sang along, distracted, becoming frustrated when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"I prefer one, thanks." Coulson said, pulling out one of her earphones. She jumped and turned around, seeing him holding up the box of sugar cubes.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded, and his eyes were full of mirth, though he kept an innocent look on his face.

"Long enough to know that you think Def Leppard wrote that song about coffee." He mused, and she frowned, snatching the box from him.

"I know what that song's about," She muttered, turning back around to her coffee.

"Enlighten me," Coulson replied, moving to stand just behind her, watching over her shoulder as she pulled out a sugar cube and dropped it into her mug. She fumbled closing up the box, feeling his breath on her neck, and she shoved the box back against the wall.

"It's about – it's about – you recognized Def Leppard?" Skye changed course, stirring up her coffee quickly.

"Of course I did. I have taste." Coulson scoffed, still standing ridiculously close to her. She could feel the heat from his body against her back. He reached around her to set something on the counter; it was a wrapper from a sugar cube. Wanting to get some space between them before she did something ridiculous, Skye turned around and glared at him. He didn't move, and instead watched her very closely as he slowly put the sugar cube into his mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched him, wondering what he was playing at.

And honestly, strangely, kind of turned on.

He seemed to be holding the sugar cube in his mouth, letting it melt, and with Def Leppard still singing in her ear about sweet to taste and saccharine, she hurriedly pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back soundly, and when her tongue slid into his mouth, they both moaned.

Def Leppard really knew what they were talking about.

* * *

**Song: **"Pour Some Sugar On Me" - Def Leppard


	5. In the Lounge

**A/N: **This one is for "R", who asked about the song Chloe Bennet (Wang) recorded in 2011. I confess to considering writing a scene with this song since I first started this fic idea, but I was unsure about the response, and how I would go about it. I got this idea because Chloe always seems rather embarrassed about the whole thing when it comes up in interviews, and she talks about how the guys on set will tease her about her dancing in the music video. I figured the team would probably handle it much in the same way.

And I am so sorry it took me so much longer than I wanted to post this. It has been written for many days now, just sitting on my computer. I got caught up in my other story and forgot that I hadn't posted this one.

* * *

Coulson had been weird since that morning with the coffee and the sugar and the Def Leppard, which frustrated Skye to no end.

_He'd_ been the one all up in her space and flirty – _she'd_ just been singing a song.

Nevertheless, here she was, sitting the rec room wondering what exactly the hell was going on. She shoved her headphones into her ears when she heard FitzSimmons walk into the room. She didn't mind their presence, but she didn't feel like talking at the moment. She was afraid that all she would talk about was this freaking amazing kiss she had shared with their boss.

She watched them hunt through the cabinets, grab a movie, and disappear again.

"Man, even FitzSimmons have admitted to their thing." Skye complained to herself. She was extremely happy for them, but she was frustrated with her own weirdness with Coulson.

About ten minutes later, FitzSimmons reappeared in the room, with Trip and May trailing behind them. They were all snickering about something on Fitz's tablet in his hands. Skye pulled one of her headphones out of her ears, curious – and wanting a distraction.

"Hey guys," Skye greeted. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Their chuckles became louder and Trip even let out a bark of laughter before covering up his mouth and turning away. Skye narrowed her eyes. They were all hesitating at the other end of the couch, keeping space between them and her.

"What – "

_"__You're so hot, it's stupid, and I'm about to lose it,"_ Music poured from the tablet suddenly when Fitz unmuted it, and Trip broke down completely into laughter. Simmons was laughing with him, but she at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself. Fitz was biting his lip, trying not to laugh and failing miserably, and May had her hand over her face.

Skye stared at them, all noise fading away as a dull thrum echoed in her skull. _Please tell me I'm dead. Please tell me I have died, and this is a cruel, cruel dream. Or something._ She blinked, bringing the room back into focus, and – nope, that song was still playing.

"Guys!" Skye shrieked over the music, standing up quickly. "Turn it off!" Fitz lost it in a fit of giggles and held the tablet away from her, as if she had reached to snatch it away from him.

"I didn't know… you could dance!" Trip teased between his laughs, and Skye frowned and threw one of the couch cushions at him.

"How did you even find that?!" Skye exclaimed, stepping closer toward Fitz. He squealed and hopped away, moving to the other side of the pool table. "Fitz!" Skye went after him, and May dissolved into laughter as she watched the two move around the pool table. Fitz must have had that video playing on loop, because every time it ended, it just started back up again. "Fitz, _please_!"

_Dear God, if Coulson ever finds this…_

It was the look on her face that finally caused Fitz to stop trying to keep away from her, and he paused the video.

"I'm sorry, Skye, we just – couldn't resist!" Fitz squeezed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath with laughter.

"How did you even _find _that?!" Skye demanded again, folding her arms across her chest, blushing furiously but too angry to hide it.

"Uh-oh, look out! She's got her 'Director-Face' on!" Trip pointed toward her, and May looked quite amused.

"Uh-oh! Uh-oh!" Simmons repeated, on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shut _up_." Skye muttered, staring at her feet. "It was a cover, okay?"

"That looks rather… _detailed_ to be a cover. How old were you? Eighteen? Why did you have a cover?" May wondered, and Skye sighed, rubbing her fingers against her eyes. She had thought she was completely _passed_ all of this – she had thought for sure that she had deleted all remnants of that person.

"Because I ran away from my adoptive family. We were in China at the time, and the group I ended up spending time with was a band… they had a record label… it went from there…" Skye explained, more embarrassed than she had ever been. This was _not _the distraction she had wanted, no matter how effective it was. "Look, I was a teenager! It was cool, at the time!" She threw her hands in the air, and just then, Coulson walked in.

_Dear. God._

"Did you do drugs as a teenager, Skye?" Coulson mused as he walked toward the bar. "I'm disappointed by that."

Skye scowled at the back of his head.

"Why is Agent Triplett on the floor?" Coulson asked just as calmly, his back still turned toward them as he prepared a drink. There were some snickers, and then FitzSimmons and Trip dissolved into laughter again.

Coulson turned around slowly, his eyebrow raised. Even May looked amused, but Skye looked anything but.

They must have been laughing at something she had done, then.

"Catch Skye singing, again?" Coulson asked with amusement, and they all started laughing again. Skye groaned and shuffled back to her spot in the corner of the couch, collapsing into it.

"You have no idea, sir!" Trip said, finally getting up off of the floor. "Fitz. Show him."

Fitz looked worriedly toward Skye, and she just shook her head, waving her hand in the air, glaring at the television screen.

"What, did you record…" Coulson slowly trailed off as the video played, and Skye watched out of the corner of her eye.

_My life is over._

Coulson's amusement turned into a look of partial confusion as he watched the video. Soon even the confusion slipped away and then he was just staring, his mouth partially open and his eyes wide.

"Oh, it gets better," May promised him, pulling the tablet from Fitz's hands and shoving it into Coulson's. Grabbing onto it was a completely subconscious movement as Coulson continued to stare at the screen.

May grabbed onto the others and shoved them out of the room, much to their protests and confusion. When she got to the doorway she turned back to give Skye raised eyebrows and a short nod.

Skye narrowed her eyes, wondering what May was up to, but appreciative that they'd given her some privacy to explain herself…

Skye took a deep breath and stood, carefully approaching Coulson. He'd completely forgotten about the drink on the counter behind him; heck, by his facial expression, he probably hadn't even noticed the others leave the room. He sucked in a jerky breath and looked up at her quickly, pausing the video. He was giving her the same look he'd given the video, and she shifted her feet a little.

"I don't suppose there's any way we could just forget this ever happened?" Skye asked, and Coulson shook his head seriously, finally closing his mouth.

"I don't think I could _ever_ forget that," He said, and that wasn't laughter in his eyes. She squinted at him, realizing that it wasn't _amusement_ he'd gotten out of that video.

"_Coulson_! I was a teenager!" Skye admonished him, and he gestured the tablet toward her.

"You look basically the same! I can't help that! And – damn!" He swallowed, then said in that calm voice again, "Do you still own that dress?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then, for the first time in many years, she found that maybe she could appreciate that video, after all.

"I don't know about _that_ dress…" She began carefully, stepping very close to him and running her fingers down his tie, "But I'm pretty sure I have something you might like…" It was Lola-red – on purpose – but he didn't know that. Not _yet_.

"If it's all the same to you…" Coulson said, setting the tablet down on the counter and taking her hand, "I'd forgo the dress entirely." Skye raised her eyebrow slowly, and grinned.

"Honestly, I always expected that video to have the _opposite_ effect on you," Skye admitted, and Coulson smiled,

"Well, when you're singing about how much you're falling for me, no matter how ineloquently, I'm going to appreciate it,"

Skye smacked his arm, but slipped her fingers through his and followed him out of the room.

"'Ineloquently'. I was a _teenager_." She reminded him. "And for your information, I didn't sing that song about _you_. I didn't even _know_ you."

"But you know me, now." Coulson said, a hint of something in his voice that made Skye's stomach flip.

"You want me to tell you how you're so hot it's stupid?" She teased him, though she was staring at his lips.

"Maybe just about how I make you want to _misbehave_," Coulson replied, grinning, and she laughed.

"How about we get out of this hallway before we scar the team?" She said, tugging on his arm.

"I think they're already scarred, enough, from that video," Coulson pointed out, and Skye pulled open the closest door, backing into the room.

"Remind me to prank Fitz something horrible, later," She breathed, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and moved toward the couch – they were in his office. Before she could ask if it was okay that they were in here, he pushed her down onto the couch, crawling over her.

"I don't know; you might want to thank him, later," Coulson breathed right before kissing her, and she felt like it would just be rude to hit him while he was kissing her so intensely.

* * *

**Song: **"Uh Oh" - Chloe Wang


	6. The Kitchen is a Magical Place

**A/N: **I wasn't going to write any more of these, but then this song came up, and I couldn't resist. I enjoy writing these, I think they're a lot of fun, so here's an idea: does anyone have any requests? Anything at all - specific songs, situations, people, etc... You can PM me or just reply in the comments!

Also, it seems a lot of things end up happening in the kitchen... I'm not doing that on purpose. Maybe it's just because I like to sing while I cook; Skye ends up doing it a lot, too. (Unfortunately, I don't have Clark Gregg to help me cook, though.)

* * *

It was Skye's turn to cook again, but this time she had her iPod hooked up to some speakers on the island counter in the middle of the room. Music blasted from them as she worked, and she sang along and danced without any worry about what the rest of the team thought.

They'd already found out about the biggest thing she'd been embarrassed about, so, what else could happen?

The song switched to something that started with a strong drumbeat, and Skye was pulling carrots out of the fridge, using them as drumsticks in the air.

"The lights are on, but you're not home…" She sang, grinning at Coulson. He looked up from where he was slicing up onions, raising his eyebrow slightly at her. He had a slight smirk on his face, though, and he gave her a coy look before resuming his task. Skye stood next to him, pulling another knife out to starting cutting the carrots, bumping her hip against his once in time with a beat of the song. Coulson chuckled and leaned over to press his nose against her temple, whispering some of the lyrics into her ear with a low tone of voice. Skye laughed and elbowed him away, and he turned back to the onions with a grin on his face.

"You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, yeah. Closer to the truth; say you can't get enough, you know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love," Skye sang teasingly, gathering some of the prepared ingredients and dumping them into the pan on the stove.

She was making stir-fry again tonight, and Coulson had decided to help her, which she didn't argue with whatsoever. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and this gave her plenty of opportunities to check out his arms. She smirked.

"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love."

She sang as she flicked her wrist, tossing the contents of the pan. Coulson finished with the onions and moved over to slide them off of the cutting board into the pan. He set the board on the counter and rested his hands on her hips, swinging in time with the music with her as she continued to mix up the ingredients.

May, Trip, and FitzSimmons have gathered in the doorway, hearing the music from down the hall and wondering what was going on.

"Are you going to help me with the chicken, or not?" They heard Skye say, and they peered around the corner carefully. Skye was standing at the stove, and Coulson was in front of the counter next to her, presumably cutting up pieces of chicken. Their backs were to the doorway, so they didn't notice their audience.

"Another kiss, and you'll be mine," Skye sang, and Coulson laughed. May and Trip raised their eyebrows at one another knowingly.

The team watched as Skye and Coulson worked together on dinner, without too much speaking going on between them. They moved around one another with ease, and when they did happen to bump into one another, it appeared that it was done on purpose.

"They act like…" Simmons said quietly, trailing off, unsure if her statement was appropriate.

"An old married couple," May finished for her, speaking dryly. There was a moment of silence, and then Fitz commented,

"Gross."

Trip chuckled and clasped Fitz's shoulder.

"You know what they say; when mom and dad are happy…" Trip said, and May smirked. Fitz groaned and stepped away from the doorway.

"Mom and dad can be happy without _me _knowing about it," He complained. "I'll be in the lounge. Find me when dinner is ready." Simmons went with him, and the other two looked back into the kitchen.

"You think they're going to be weird about it?" Trip asked.

"The two of them? No. We probably wouldn't even know, if it weren't for Skye's… habit." May replied, and Trip grinned.

"How long did you know?" He asked, knowing that May had been the least surprised out of all of them by Coulson's reaction to Skye's video the other day. She gave him a stoic look.

"How long did I know about what?" She asked, and walked off. Trip chuckled again and shook his head, glancing one last time into the kitchen before deciding to join the two scientists in the lounge.

* * *

**Song: **"Addicted to Love" - Robert Palmer


	7. It's An Office Romance

**A/N: **Prompt fill for Caroline. Thanks for the suggestions! I hope you like it... I'd never heard this song before.

* * *

She was swinging her hips, slow and sensuously, to some sort of electronic pop song that he didn't recognize. Granted, he didn't recognize most of the songs she listened to – but he appreciated them anyway. He leaned against her doorway, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her. The way she was moving had him imagining things that certainly _shouldn't _be imagined in her office, and he glanced away for a moment as he felt a stirring in the lower region of his body.

"I'm gonna wear the tie, want the power to leave you, I'm aiming for full control of this love."

He really should stop taking her songs so literally. As it was, he was now envisioning her wearing the silver and black striped tie he currently had on… and little else. He swallowed hard, and his mouth went dry as she continued to sing,

"Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet… let me be the girl under you that makes you cry,"

"Jeez," He muttered, stepping into her office and clasping his hands in front of him to cover up his traitorous body. "Skye," He said firmly, loudly enough that he knew she would hear him over her music. For once, she didn't jump, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. He gave her a pointed look, and she smirked at him.

"I wanna be that g.u.y.," She drawled out, moving her body in an obviously sexual manner, and stepping close enough to press her fingers against his shirt. He frowned at her, and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna say the word and own you,"

"Oh, really?" He interrupted, raising his eyebrow, and she grinned at him, not daunted.

"Of course," She said, still moving to the music, pressing her body closer to his. His hands were on her waist and he didn't really remember when that happened, but then she was pressing her cheek against his and her lips were brushing against his ear. "_Phil_,"

"God," He groaned, his thumbs pressing into her hips. He wanted to stop her – it was midday, after all – but he found himself pushing her toward her desk, lifting her on top of it, filling the space between her legs as he pressed his body flush against hers.

"Touch me, touch me," Skye breathed, only half singing along as she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. He obliged, sliding his hands down to her knees, pushing up the hem of her dress as he brushed his fingers across her thighs. She hummed encouragingly as she set his jacket on the desk next to her, somewhat carefully folded so it didn't crease. She pulled the knot of his tie loose, and then used it to pull him down over her as she lay back on her desk.

... ... ...

Coulson was sporting his frequent cocky smirk when Trip passed him in the hall.

"Casual Friday, Sir?" Trip teased, grinning, and Coulson looked mildly confused. "No tie," Trip gestured toward Coulson's chest, "I don't think the new recruits have ever seen you in such a state of _undress_." Trip was doing his best not to laugh, and Coulson narrowed his eyes.

"I am hardly _undressed_. I just… forgot a tie, this morning." He shrugged, giving Trip a look that said it wasn't a big deal. Trip _did _laugh, then.

"Did you?" Trip mused, knowing better. "Well, you also forgot to zip up your pants, too. Must have been a very _distracting_ morning."

"_Agent Triplett_," Coulson scolded, glancing down and quickly doing up the zip. His ears were red, but he still had a frown on his face. Trip held his hand in the air and began to continue down the hall.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it." Trip assured him, and Coulson hesitated, straightening.

"Alright," He said carefully, nodding.

"Good to know mom and dad are having fun though," Trip gave him a toothy grin.

"_Triplett_," Coulson hissed, and Trip laughed as he turned the corner and disappeared. Coulson stood there for a moment, rotating his jaw as he decided whether or not to follow Trip and reprimand him. Shaking his head, he gave himself a once over and smoothed his hand down his shirt front.

Dammit. There was lipstick on his collar.

His smirk slowly grew, and he sauntered off down the hall.

* * *

**Song: **"G.U.Y." - Lady Gaga


End file.
